Me and My Mysterious Girl
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: Kagami tidak habis pikir, kenapa hal ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang datang dari dimensi lain. Lantas bagaimana kehidupan Kagami setelah kedatangan gadis tersebut? Bagaimana Kagami menghadapi kepolosan gadis itu? Dan bagaimana gadis itu kembali ke zamannya?-(BAD SUMMARY/Special fanfic for Kagami Taiga Birthday/AU/Kagami x OC/RnR please?)


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki****. Fuji Cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

**Genre : Romance & Fantasy**

**Rating : T **

**Pairing : Kagami x OC **

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Alur kecepetan, Gaje, Abal, Ide pasaran, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

***Special fanfic oneshoot for Kagami Taiga Birthday***

**~Happy Reading ^^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sinar bulan purnama menerangi dinginnya desa kecil itu. Desa tersebut dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat luas. Sekarang ini penduduk sedang tertidur menyiapkan tenaga untuk aktifitas besok, semuanya kecuali satu. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 150cm mengenakan jubah coklat gelap yang hampir menyelubungi kepala dan setengah tubuhnya tengah menelusuri hutan. Tanggan kanannya membawa sebuah keranjang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang obor kecil. Sesekali ia mengambil beberapa tanaman di hutan seperti dedaunan, biji-bijian, akar dan batang tanaman, jamur, buah, bunga, rimpang dan masih banyak lagi. Rata-rata yang ia ambil mengandung khasiat untuk penyembuhan.

Ia senang melihat isi keranjangnya yang penuh, sesekali ia bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena hutan telah memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan. Saat lebih dalam ia memasuki hutan, ia menemukan setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang sangat terang dikegelapan malam. Itu adalah Bunga Keajaiban dan bunga tersebut merupakan bunga yang sangat langkah. Ia pernah mendengar dari neneknya apabila bunga tersebut direbus bersama dengan tangkai, akar dan daunnya, kemudian air rebusan itu diminum, maka orang yang meminum air tersebut memiliki satu kali kesempatan untuk dikabulkan permintaannya. Gadis itu pun memetik bunga tersebut dan meletakannya didalam keranjangnya.

Setelah memetik bunga tersebut, tiba-tiba kumpulan gagak hitam berterbangan mengelilingi hutan, awan hitam menutupi sinar dari bulan purnama, embusan angin aneh menerpa wajah gadis itu, menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna sama dengan jubahnya. Obor yang dipegang gadis itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"A-Ada apa ini?"

_Gruduuuuk …. Gruduuuukk …. Gruduuuuukkk …._

Tiba-tiba angin aneh itu membentuk sebuah pusaran angin yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan meluas.

"_Kyaaaaa !_"

Hingga akhirnya angin tersebut menelan gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

**.**

.

**Tokyo, 14 Juni 20xx 19:40**

.

"Kerja bagus semuanya! Hari ini kebakaran di perusahan ternama dapat kita bereskan!"

"Sial, punggungku kram"

"Hahaha… nampaknya kau sudah mulai tua, Hyuga"

"Urusai, Kiyoshi!"

"Syukurlah, kita bisa mengatasi kebakaran tersebut, ini semua berkat Kagami"

"Kau benar Koga, tanpa dia kita akan sulit mengatasi kebakaran tersebut"

"Senpai, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"

"Oi, kau tidak mengobati lukamu dulu, Kagami?" tanya Hyuga.

"Aku bisa mengobatinya dirumah, aku pulang dulu" ujar Kagami sambil memakai jaket kulitnya, menaiki motor gede' merah kesayangannya dan segera tancap gas menuju kerumah.

Tidak sampai 30 menit lelaki tinggi beotot itu sampai dirumahnya. Rumahnya tidak terlalu besar karena ia hanya tinggal sendirian. Rumahnya memiliki halaman yang hanya ditanami dengan beberapa pohon cemara. Suasana ditempat tinggalnya masih terasa asri untuk rumah yang tinggal dikota padat penduduk macam Tokyo dan udaranya juga masih terasa segar. Baginya itu sudah cukup ketimbang tinggal di apartemennya yang dulu.

Setelah ia memarkir motornya di garasi, ia menutup kembali pagar rumahnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi di bawah guyuran air hangat dan tidur karena tubuhnya lelah akibat pekerjaan hari ini.

Namun langkah Kagami terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis tergeletak didepan teras pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu berambut hitam kecoklatan, ujung rambutnya sedikit diikat menggunakan tali pita berwarna perak. Gadis itu mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat gelap yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Disampingnya terdapat keranjang dari anyaman bambu, isi dari keranjang tersebut berserakan di lantai.

"Siapa gadis ini?" pikir Kagami sambil meraih pundak gadis itu. "Oi, bangun! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?"

Kagami terus mengguncangkan pundak gadis itu sampai akhirnya gadis itu terbangun, menampilkan bola matanya yang berwarna sama dengan jubahnya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku?" tanya Kagami lagi, namun gadis itu hanya diam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaan Kagami. Wajahnya terlihat bingung..

"Kau mendengarku tidak ?!"

"Dimana aku? Ini dimana?" gadis itu mulai bersuara.

"Dimana katamu? Ini di Tokyo, lebih tepatnya dirumahku!"

"Tokyo? Daerah apa itu?"

"Kau ini! Seenak jidat kau tidur di teras rumahku, dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak tau Tokyo? Leluconmu tidak lucu!"

Gadis itu diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian air mata meluncur dipipinya.

"O-oi kenapa.. kenapa malah menangis?" tanya Kagami panik. Ia tidak tahu kalau perkatannya menyakiti gadis didepannya ini.

"Aku … Aku mau pulang…" gadis itu terisak. "Aku mau kembali _hiks_.. ketempat tinggalku"

Tangis gadis itu pun semakin kencang, Kagami benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana agar gadis didepannya menghentikan tangisnya.

"Le-lebih baik kau masuk kedalam rumahku dulu, aku tidak mau tetangga rumahku melihat ini dan mereka berpikiran buruk tentangku" titah Kagami sambil membereskan isi keranjang gadis itu yang berserakan dan membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah Kagami, namun langkah gadis itu terhenti saat melihat keadaan didalam rumah Kagami. Ia terperangah, membuat Kagami bingung.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Kagami.

"Benda-benda apa itu?" ujar gadis itu.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kagami setelah mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

Isi rumah Kagami tidak jauh berbeda dengan isi rumah pada umumnya. Tetapi kenapa tatapan gadis ini seperti baru pertama kali melihatnya? Itulah yang diherankan Kagami. Gadis itu meletakkan _geta_-nya dan melepaskan jubahnya yang langsung ia letakkan di tempat Kagami meletakkan jaket kulitnya. Itu pun karena Kagami yang suruh. Gadis itu pun melangkah ragu untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau duduk saja dulu akan kubuatkan teh agar perasaanmu lebih baik" terang Kagami sambil melangkah kedapur. gadis itu menuruti perkataan Kagami.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kagami datang sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas teh.

"Oi, kenapa kau duduk dibawah? Kenapa tidak duduk di sofa?" tanya Kagami saat melihat gadis itu duduk melipat kakinya di lantai kayu Kagami.

"Aku biasa duduk dibawah. Lagipula, apa itu sofa?"

Kagami hanya menepuk jidatnya. Gadis didepannya membuatnya frustasi. Kagami meletakkan nampannya di meja depan sofa. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa.

"Ini yang namanya sofa, ini tempat untuk duduk. Kau tidak tahu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Ditempatku tidak ada yang seperti ini"

Kagami makin menatap lekat gadis itu. Sifat gadis ini benar-benar polos, wajahnya juga terlalu tidak mungkin untuk seseorang yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Ia mengenakan pakaian aneh seperti pakaian era Meiji atau Edo? Entahlah, Kagami tidak terlalu pintar tentang Sejarah Jepang, yang ia tahu pakaian itu mirip dengan pakaian Megumi Takani dari komik Samurai X yang pernah ia baca saat ia masih kecil. Hanya saja pakaian luar gadis itu berwarna coklat muda. Atau jangan-jangan ia sedang ber-_cosplay_? Bisa jadi Kagami sekarang ini sedang masuk dalam acara _reality _show yang sekarang ini sedang marak di televisi, namun saat Kagami meneliti bola mata gadis itu ia tidak menampakkan kebohongan, pancaran mata itu benar-benar jujur. Sekali lagi, Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Duduklah di sofa ini" ujar Kagami sambil menepuk sofa yang ada disebelah sofa Kagami. Gadis itu hanya menuruti. Gadis itu nampak takjub saat duduk di sofa tersebut, benar-benar empuk dan nyaman.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku harus tahu namamu. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku … Nagawa Fujika"

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Jadi, kau tinggal dimana? Apa kau ingat?"

"Aku tinggal di desa xxxxx, desaku dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat luas. Meskipun penduduknya tidak banyak, tetapi kami hidup makmur disana"

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Saat itu aku sedang mencari tanaman di hutan untuk ku racik menjadi obat. Tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang yang menyeretku masuk kedalam angin tersebut. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah disini"

Kagami mendengarkan cerita gadis yang bernama Nagawa Fujika ini dengan seksama. Ia tidak tahu ia harus percaya atau tidak. Tetapi nalurinya mengatakan kalau gadis ini bercerita sesuai dengan kejadian nyatanya.

"Aku tidak tahu desa tempat tinggalmu itu, dan dari ceritamu yang kutangkap sepertinya kau terseret ke masa depan"

"Terseret ke masa depan?"

"Benar, masa dimana seharusnya kau tidak disini"

"Lalu, bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke masa ku?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu. Untuk sementara ini kau kuperbolehkan tinggal disini sampai kau bisa menemukan jalan untuk pulang ke zamanmu" gumam Kagami sambil meneguk teh-nya sampai habis, dan diikuti oleh Fujika.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau boleh menonton televisi" ujar Kagami sambil menghidupkan televisi yang dibalas tatapan takjub dari Fujika.

"Waaah.. kotak macam apa ini? Bagaimana mungkin manusia bisa masuk kedalam kotak seperti ini? Mungkin sekarang ini aku berada di dunia sihir seperti yang diceritakan nenek padaku" gumam Fujika sambil menyentuh layar kaca televisi.

Kagami hanya tersenyum getir melihat tingkah Fujika, sepertinya ia perlu berendam untuk menenangkan hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kagami tidak habis pikir, kenapa hal ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang datang dari dimensi lain. Hal itu sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi pikiran tersebut selalu ditepis oleh otaknya setiap Kagami melihat kejujuran dan kepolosan gadis itu. Kehidupannya sudah seperti film drama saja. Sekarang ini, Kagami harus mencari cara agar gadis yang bernama Fujika itu bisa kembali ke zamannya. Ia tidak mau terlalu lama berurusan dengan gadis itu. Bisa repot nantinya.

Setelah berendam dan memakai pakaiannya, Kagami lekas keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis itu terlalu lama, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada rumahnya. Namun saat Kagami kembali keruang tengah, gadis itu masih duduk tenang melihat kearah televisi dengan tatapan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia bukan gadis liar seperti yang Kagami pikirkan, buktinya gadis itu seperti tahu bersikap bila dirumah orang lain. Kagami sedikit lega.

"Hei, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Ini kupinjami handuk dan bajuku" ujar Kagami dan dijawab anggukan oleh Fujika. Gadis itu menerima handuk dan pakaian dari Kagami.

"Danau-nya dimana?"

"Danau? Dirumahku mana ada danau!"

"Ta-tapi aku biasa mandi di danau"

Sekali lagi, Kagami menepukkan jidatnya.

"Disini kau tidak mandi di danau. Kau mandi dikamar mandi. Ikut aku, akan kutunjukkan kamar mandinya" Kagami melangkah menuju Kamar mandi yang ada didekat dapur sambil diikuti Fujika.

"Disini tempat kau mandi" jelas Kagami sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Kamar mandi ini lebih luas ketimbang kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Kagami.

"Waaaah…" Fujika menatap kagum isi kamar mandi Kagami.

"Itu _bathtub_ untuk berendam. Kalau kau tak ingin berendam, kau bisa masuk kedalam bilik disebelah _bathtub_ itu. Disana ada _shower set_ yang akan mengeluarkan air panas maupun dingin. Begini caranya" jelas Kagami sambil menerangi cara pemakaiannya pada Fujika.

"Ini apa? Harum sekali" tanya Fujika sambil mencium sesuatu aroma dari dalam botol.

"Oh, itu sabun cair. Itu digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuhmu menggunakan _spons_ ini. Sedangkan botol ini namanya shampoo, digunakan untuk membersihkan rambutmu. Oh iya ada lagi, ini namanya sikat gigi yang berfungsi untuk membersihkan gigimu. Ini pasta gigi, cara pakainya letakkan pastanya diatas sikat gigi lalu gosokkan ke gigi. Jika sudah selesai langsung berkumur dengan air menggunakan gelas ini. Jangan telan! Paham?"

Fujika mengangguk paham. "Zaman ini benar-benar hebat, semuanya seperti memakai sihir"

"Ini bukan sihir, ini adalah teknologi, zaman canggih. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Pakaianmu letakkan dikeranjang baju kotor ini" ucap Kagami melankah keluar dari Kagami sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Dasar, ini baru tentang cara mandi, belum tentang hal mudah lainnya" Ya sepertinya Kagami harus banyak bersabar dalam menghadapi Nagawa Fujika.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, akhirnya Fujika keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu mengenakan kaos hitam Kagami yang cukup kebesaran untuk tubuhnya-Kaos itu menutupi tubuh Fujika sampai dibawah lutut kakinya-.

"Sepertinya, besok kita harus berbelanja pakaian untukmu. Sekalian juga kita belanja bahan makanan untuk satu bulan kedepan. Sekarang kita makan malam dulu"

Sepeninggalannya tadi, Kagami pakai untuk memasak makan malam. Hari ini ia hanya memasak Kare karena bahan makanannya dikulkas sudah habis. Fujika ikut duduk didepan Kagami. Kagami memberikan nasi yang sudah terisi nasi dan kare. Fujika menatap bingung sesuatu berbentuk besi yang ada dipinggir piringnya. Fujika melihat Kagami menggunakan besi itu untuk menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Mengerti, ia pun mengikuti. Kagami sempat melirik gadis itu, tadinya ia berniat untuk menjelaskan benda besi yang ternyata adalah sendok itu ke Fujika, tapi nampaknya gadis itu enggan bertanya dan mengikuti Kagami. Mungkin ia merasa tidak enak dengan Kagami.

"Ternyata gadis ini cepat belajar" batin Kagami.

"Makanan ini enak sekali. Aku belum pernah makan ini sebelumnya" gumam Fujika.

"Memangnya setiap hari kau makan apa?"

"Umbi rebus, jamur rebus, buah-buah hutan, biji-bijian, ikan bakar hasil tangkapan di sungai dan lain-lain. Itu semua kudapatkan dari hutan maupun pemberian dari penduduk desa"

"Kau tidak makan daging?"

"Aku makan daging berkaki empat, tetapi tidak setiap hari. Hanya saat perayaan besar didesa saja"

Mendengar penjelasan Fujika, Kagami jadi bersyukur karena ia terlahir di zaman yang sudah maju dan modern.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, sudah waktunya Kagami dan Fujika tidur. Setelah makan malam tadi, Kagami menjelaskan benda-benda yang ada didapur pada Fujika. Gadis itu menggangguk mengerti dengan mimik takjub, apalagi saat Kagami menjelaskan tentang kompor, kulkas, mesin cuci, oven, _microwave_, dan benda-benda elektronik dapur lainnya.

"Sudah jam 10 malam. Besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk belanja. Aku juga akan menjelaskan hal-hal lainnya, tapi sekarang aku lelah. Kau juga pas lelah, jadi lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Kamarmu bersebelahan dengan kamarku, akan kuantarkan" ajak Kagami sambil diekori Fujika.

Kagami membuka pintu kamar tamu yang akan ditempati Fujika. Kamar ini tidak sebesar Kagami, tetapi perabotan didalamnya tidak jauh beda dengan yang ada dikamar Kagami, simple. Fujika melangkah masuk kekamarnya dan duduk di atas _spring bed_ berukuran sedang. Sesekali Fujika bergumam empuk dan lembut.

"Itu tempat untukmu tidur" ujar Kagami.

"Tempat tidur ini lebih empuk ketimbang tempat tidurku dirumah yang terbuat dari tikar bambu"

Kagami tak menanggapi perkataan Fujika. Setelah ia menghidupkan lampu tidur dan mematikan lampu kamar, ia bergegas keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Kagami-san …" langkah kaki Kagami terhenti saat mendengar panggilan Fujika.

"_Arigatou_ …" lanjut Fujika.

"Hn…"

Setelah itu Kagami menutup pintu kamar Fujika.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kagami dan Fujika bersiap menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan menggunakan motor merah kesayangan Kagami. Sebelumnya Fujika tidak mau menaiki motor Kagami, dia bilang 'kuda besi' itu menyeramkan. Akhirnya setelah dibujuk-bujuk Kagami gadis itu pun mau menaiki motor Kagami. Diperjalanan Fujika hanya melihat banyak sekali benda-benda aneh di kota Tokyo. Sesekali Kagami menjelaskan benda-benda yang dilihat Fujika. Fujika benar-benar heran, kenapa Kagami bisa betah tinggal ditempat aneh seperti ini.

"Kita mampir ke tempat kerjaku dulu. Aku harus absen pagi" ucap Kagami.

Setelah sampai ditempat kerja Kagami, Fujika hanya diam disamping motor Kagami sambil menatap mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran yang ada ditempat kerja Kagami. Kagami menyuruhnya menunggu diluar dan berkata kalau dia tidak lama.

"Waaah… banyak sekali 'gajah merah' disini" gumam Fujika.

"Oi Kagami, siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu? Pakaiannya sedikit aneh" tanya Koganei sambil menunjuk kearah Fujika.

"Hoo… jangan-jangan itu pacarmu, ya?" goda Hyuga.

"Tentu saja bukan, senpai. Dia temanku, dia… dia sedang ikut lomba _cosplay_" elak Kagami sambil tertawa garing.

"Dia terlihat cantik, boleh juga seleramu" ujar Kiyoshi sambil memberi jempol ke Kagami.

Wajah Kagami mulai memerah, cepat-cepat ia keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan tancap gas menuju ke pusat berbelanjaan.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Fujika menatap takjub saat memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Matanya berbinar melihat benda-benda yang dipajang dipusat perbelanjaan yang menurutnya lebih indah dari bunga-bunga yang ada didalam hutan yang pernah ia temui. Fujika hampir saja histeris saat menaiki _escalator_ dan _lift_, untung saja mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Kagami. Kagami tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian hanya karena gadis itu.

"Dengar Fujika, kumohon kau jaga sikapmu disini. Aku tak ingin kita jadi pusat perhatian mereka. Ingat, bersikap biasa! Mengeri?"

Fujika mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus! Pertama-tama, kita akan membeli pakaian untukmu. Kemudian kita membeli bahan makanan. Kalau sudah semua, kita akan mampir ke Magi Burger" jelas Kagami.

"Magi Burger? Apa itu?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Sekarang kau pilih mana baju yang ingin kau beli" gumam Kagami saat sampai di toko pakaian wanita.

Fujika mengangguk dan melihat-lihat baju yang menurutnya menarik. Kagami mendekati pegawai wanita penjaga toko tersebut, ia ingin pegawai itu membantu Fujika mempersiapkan segala keperluan pakaian yang dibutuhkan. Setelah itu Kagami menunggu di luar toko.

"Yo, Kagami!" panggil seseorang berkulit tan.

"Aomine!" Aomine Daiki, ya Kagami sangat kenal dengan teman sekaligus rivalnya ini. "Kau tidak bertugas?"

"Seorang polisi sepertiku juga butuh libur, baka! Lalu, apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Sedang menunggu temanku berbelanja"

"Oh iya, kau sudah mendapat pesan dari Akashi?"

"Akashi? Belum. Ada apa?"

"Tanggal 1 Agustus nanti perusahaannya mengadakan acara"

"Bukannya masih lama?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ia ingin kita membawa pasangan kesana"

"Apa ?! Kau serius?"

"Aku serius, makanya ia memberitahukan ini mulai dari sekarang agar orang jomblo sepertimu bisa mencari pasangan sebelum hari H"

"Sialan kau Ahomine! Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau punya pasangan saja!"

"Kalau aku sih gampang untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis. Daripada kau? Orang kaku dan tidak peka sepertimu mana bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis"

"Kau meremehkanku?! Tentu saja aku bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis!"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku di acara Akashi nanti. Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan mendapatkannya sebelum acara itu"

"Lihat saja, kau akan gigit jari melihat pasanganku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku tunggu saat tanggal 1 Agustus nanti"

Tepat setelah kepergian Aomine, Fujika menepuk punggung Kagami. Merasa dipanggil, Kagami pun menoleh.

"Ummm… bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Fujika.

Fujika memakai _dress_ Mossey tanpa lengan warna putih yang dipadukan dengan _tights_ berwarna merah muda. Kakinya tidak mengenakan _geta_ lagi. Dia mengenakan _boots double-deker_ berwarna merah muda keunguan. Tanpa sengaja muncul semburat merah tipis diwajah Kagami, karena Fujika terlihat sangat manis dan _fashionable_.

"Ba-Bagus… Kalau begitu aku ke kasir dulu untuk membayar semuanya"

Setelah melakukan transaksi, mereka segera berbelanja bahan makanan. Fujika nampak senang saat mendorong _troli_. Kagami hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Fujika. Banyak bahan makanan yang ternyata Fujika tahu dan baru pertama kali ini Fujika melihat makanan instan, makanan beku, makanan hasil fermentasi dan lain-lain.

"Ini semua sudah cukup. Ayo kita ke kasir" titah Kagami sambil membantu Fujika mendorong _troli_.

Fujika memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang melakukan pembayaran dikasir. Sedari tadi orang-orang memberikan kertas ke orang berpakaian putih.

"Kenapa semua orang memberikan kertas kepada orang berbaju putih itu?" tanya Fujika dari balik punggung Kagami.

"Itu bukan kertas biasa, melainkan uang. Uang digunakan untuk membayar semua barang yang kita ambil ini"

"Kenapa harus membayar? Ditempatku kami tidak perlu membayaar jika ingin mengambil hasil-hasil hutan"

"Beginilah sistem yang harus ditaati di zamanku"

"Sistem menyebalkan!" umpat Fujika yang hanya dijawab tawa ringan dari Kagami.

.

.

"Yosh, kita sudah selesai berbelanja. Mari kita ke Magi Burger"

"Kemana semua barang yang kita ambil tadi? Apa barangnya hilang?"

"Hahahaha.. bukan hilang, aku menggunakan jasa pengiriman dari pusat perbelanjaan ini. Jadi barang-barang tadi akan diantarkan saat kita sudah sampai dirumah nanti. Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Ayo kita ke Magi Burger, aku sudah lapar" gumam Kagami sambil menarik tangan Fujika menuju parkiran agar bisa lepas landas ke restoran favoritnya.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Magi Burger.

"Jadi ini Magi Burger? Tempat ini beraroma enak" gumam Fujika saat melepaskan _helm_-nya.

"Kau baru mencium aromanya, makanan disini lebih enak daripada aromanya. Ayo masuk" ajak Kagami yang diikuti Fujika dari belakang.

Fujika menyadari bahwa didalam restoran ini lebih tajam aroma enaknya, entah kenapa Fujika sangat menyukai bau tempat ini.

"Kau duduk saja disini, biar aku yang memesan makanannya" Kagami pun beranjak untuk memesan makanan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kagami datang dengan setumpuk _cheese burger_ beserta 2 gelas minuman.

"Ba-banyak sekali…" takjub Fujika.

"Tentu saja, makanan ini rasanya enak, dan makanan ini tidak ada ditempat tinggalmu. Jadi kau harus mencobanya. Ini !" Kagami memberikan satu burger ke Fujika. Fujika segera memakan makanan tersebut.

"I-ini … Enak sekali~" gumam Fujika sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Apa nama makanan ini?"

"Benarkan apa yang kukatakan? Ini namanya _cheese burger_"

"Boleh aku minta lagi?" tanya Fujika saat burger pertamanya sudah habis.

"Tentu saja, makanlah sepuasmu"

Fujika nampak senang mendengarnya. Dengan semangat ia memakan makanan yang bernama _cheese burger_ itu.

"Kau tau Kagami-san, sepertinya ini akan menjadi makanan favoritku disini" tutur Fujika sambil mengunyah burger-nya yang ke-3.

Kagami senang mendengar ucapan Fujika, karena baru pertama kali ini ada seorang perempuan yang menganggap _cheese burger_ sebagai makanan terlezat sepertinya.

"Lihat, wajahmu penuh dengan saus" ujar Kagami sambil mengelap noda saus diwajah Fujika menggunakan _tissue_.

"_Arigatou_ Kagami-san…" Fujika membalas perlakuan Kagami dengan senyuman yang merekah

_Deg !_

Jantung Kagami tiba-tiba saja berdetak dan makin lama semakin kencang.

"Ada apa dengan jantungku? Dan perasaan apa ini? Rasanya …. menggelitik"

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Kagami. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada panggilan tugas mendadak, jika iya bisa-bisa tulang Kagami remuk dan dia akan mudah kram seperti Hyuga—senpai-nya ditempat kerja—. Barang-barang yang dibeli Kagami sudah sampai kerumahnya. Seharian itu, Fujika membantu Kagami meletakkan bahan-bahan makanan, Kagami membantu Fujika meletakkan pakaian-pakaian barunya di lemari kamar Fujika, sekaligus mereka membersihkan rumah. Hari ini mereka terlihat akrab dan saling menolong satu sama lain. Bahkan Fujika juga ikut membantu Kagami menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Kagami berprofesi sebagai apa?" tanya Fujika disela makan malamnya bersama Kagami.

"Aku bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran. Itu merupakan pekerjaan sulit karena tidak hanya menolong bangunan yang terbakar, tetapi juga menolong nyawa manusia beserta makhluk hidup lainnya"

"Itu hebat. Aku suka dengan pekerjaan yang bermanfaat untuk orang lain"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku … aku adalah seorang tabib didesaku. Aku selalu menolong penduduk desa yang terkena penyakit. Selain itu juga aku meracik berbagai tanaman hutan untuk dijadikan obat. Penduduk desa sangat baik padaku, mereka selalu memberikanku hasil panen dari ladang mereka dan juga hasil hutan maupun hasil sungai lainnya kepadaku. Padahal aku tidak mengharapkan imbalan dari mereka saat berobat ditempatku"

"Darimana kau belajar ilmu penyembuhan seperti itu?"

"Aku belajar dari nenekku. Keluarga kami merupakan keluarga keturunan tabib"

Kagami mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan penuturan Fujika.

"Aku jadi rindu desaku, rindu suasana disana, rindu nenek, rindu meracik tanaman yang didapat dari hasil memetik dihutan, rindu menolong pendudu desa yang sakit. Benar-benar rindu…" terawang Fujika. Ada sedikit bulir air mata di sudut matanya.

Entah kenapa Kagami tidak suka melihat wajah sedih gadis didepannya. Dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat itu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu mencari cara agar bisa pulang kembali keasalmu" timpal Kagami sambil meraih tangan kanan Fujika untuk meyakinkannya.

Fujika hanya bisa terpana melihat perlakuan Kagami, tanpa sengaja bulir air mata itu mengalir dipipinya.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kagami-san …."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lebih Fujika tinggal ditempat Kagami. Sejak kehadiran Fujika, Kagami merasa rumahnya tidak terasa sepi. Ada saja hal-hal yang membuat Kagami tertawa, kesal —karena kepolosan maupun ulah Fujika—, senang dan sebagainya, menjadikan rumahnya terasa lebih ramai. Fujika juga sudah bisa membiasakan diri hidup di dunia Kagami, walaupun Fujika sering merasa rindu dengan tempat tinggalnya. Kagami sudah berusaha mencari cara agar Fujika dapat kembali ketempat asalnya, tetapi belum berhasil.

Selama Kagami bekerja, Fujika selalu menunggu dirumah Kagami. Mulai dari membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, memotong rumput liar, menonton televisi, serta memasak. Tetapi masih saja ada waktu luang setelah mengerjakan hal-hal tersebut, sehingga ia hanya bisa duduk diam diri dibawah pohon cemara sambil menunggu Kagami pulang. Jika saja Fujika di rumahnya, mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang meracik tanaman untuk dijadikan obat, membantu mengobati penyakit penduduk desa, atau berendam di danau.

"Bagaimana ya keadaan nenek dan penduduk desa disana? Apa mereka mencemaskanku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu pagar rumah yang dibuka, dan juga suara motor itu. Segera Fujika masuk kedalam rumah, karena ia tahu itu adalah Kagami.

"Tadaima …"

"Okaeri Kagami-san…"

"Hmm … bau apa ini? Kau memasak sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya memasak nasi ketan kacang merah"

"Benarkah? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan itu. Terakhir aku makan nasi ketan kacang merah saat aku masih di Taman Kanak-kanak" jelas Kagami sambil melahap satu nasi ketan kacang merah. "Enak~ Sepertinya kau harus mengajarkan aku cara masak ini"

"Baiklah, akan kuajarkan nanti" senyum Fujika.

Kagami merasa aneh dengan senyuman Fujika hari ini. Tidak seperti senyuman Fujika yang biasanya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Eh, ada apa denganku?"

"Raut wajahmu tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak Kagami-san, aku hanya kepikiran dengan orang-orang yang ada ditempat tinggalku. Sekarang ini aku sedang terjebak didunia ini, bagaimana kalau ada yang mencariku untuk berobat? Nenekku sudah kepayahan untuk mengobati penduduk"

Kagami bingung. Ia tahu kalau Fujika ingin pulang ke temapat asalnya, tapi sampai saat ini Kagami belum menemukan cara agar Fujika kembali. Pastilah ia merasa bosan disini karena mungkin dia selalu mempunyai hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat di tempat tinggalnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan nenekmu maupun penduduk desa, kita juga sudah berusaha mencari cara agar kau bisa kembali, tapi belum ketemu jalan keluarnya. Aku percaya kau bisa kembali lagi, jadi … bersabarlah" ujar Kagami sambil menepuk kepala Fujika.

"Kau tahu Kagami-san, kupikir kau adalah orang yang jahat, tidak bersahabat dan kaku. Ternyata tidak juga"

"Apa kau bilang ?!"

Fujika hanya tertawa saat melihat reaksi Kagami. Entah kenapa Kagami tidak bisa marah dan benci dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Eh, ada dengan tangan kiri Kagami-san?"

"Oh.. ini luka akibat memamdam api tadi. Ini sudah biasa"

"Biar ku obati. Kagami-san duduk saja di sofa dulu" ucap Fujika sambil berlari menuju kedapur.

Kagami hanya menuruti. Kembalinya dari dapur, Fujika membawa mangkuk berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Fujika mencelupkan handuk tersebut ke mangkuk, memeras handuk itu dan menempelkannya ke luka di tangan kiri. Kagami sempat meringis saat Fujika mengompres luka Kagami. Setelah mengompres luka Kagami, Fujika mengeluarkan suatu benda bulat kecil berwarna keemasan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kagami saat melihat benda itu.

"Ini obat penyembuhan luka luar milik keluargaku. Ini juga bisa digunakan untuk mengehentikan pendarahan sebagai pertolongan pertama. Aku selalu membawa ini kemana pun" titah Fujika sambil mengoleskan obat itu ke luka Kagami.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai! Eh, Kagami-san?" Kagami tertidur dengan pulas setelah diobati oleh Fujika. Mungkin ia lelah karena pekerjaan hari ini. Fujika tak berani membangunkan, ia pun mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kagami. Dalam tidurnya Kagami merasakan kehangatan, tidak hanya pada tubuhnya, hatinya pun ikut menghangat.

.

.

.

"Sial, hari ini aku pulang telat. Padahal aku sudah berjanji memasak makan malam hari ini" umpat Kagami sambil memacu cepat motornya.

Sedari tadi Kagami melirik jam tangannya, ia tidak ingin terlalu telat pulang kerumah. Sesampai dipertigaan jalan menuju kerumahnya, ia melihat seorang kakek menjual sesuatu di _trotoar_ jalan. Kakek itu menjual bibit tanaman dan terlihat barang dagangan kakek itu masih banyak sekali. Kagami jadi iba melihatnya. Eh, tunggu! Bibit tanaman? Kagami jadi teringat sesuatu. Ia pun memakirkan motornya ketempatdagangan kakek itu dan melepaskan helmnya.

"Kek, aku beli semua bibit tanamanmu …"

.

.

"Haaah … Kagami-san kenapa belum pulang?" hela Fujika sambil mengaduk kare buatannya.

"Sepertinya ia masih ada urusan. Untung saja aku segera memasak kare, meskipun aku tidak yakin rasanya akan enak seperti buatan Kagami-san"

"Tadaima …"

"Eh, Kagami-san!" Fujika segera mematikan kompor dan melangkah menuju Kagami.

"Maaf aku pulang terlambat. Kau sudah memasak, ya? Maaf ya.." ucap Kagami.

"Tidak apa. Ano, Kagami-san membawa apa? Sepertinya banyak sekali"

"Ah, aku membeli ini dari seorang kakek dijalan. Dia menjual bibit tanaman. Saat melihat ini aku jadi teringat kau, jadi kubeli saja semuanya agar kau bisa mengisi waktu luang. Daripada kau hanya diam saja dibawah pohon cemara sambil menungguku pulang, lebih baik kau berkebun" terang Kagami.

"Benarkah? Waaah… terima kasih Kagami-san. Maaf telah merepotkanmu" Fujika tersenyum senang sambil memeluk kantung kertas yang berisi bibit tanaman itu.

"Arigatou Kagami-san, aku tidak menyangka Kagami-san sangat perhatian denganku"

"A-aku bukannya perhatian denganmu! Sudahlah, aku lapar" timpal Kagami segera melangkah ke dapur. Ia tidak ingin Fujika melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Hari minggu merupakan hari dimana waktunya untuk beristirahat ataupun jalan-jalan bersama dengan orang yang kau kasihi. Sebenarnya _sih_ Kagami ingin sekali setiap minggu jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan atau nonton bioskop, tapi sama siapa? Dia tidak punya kekasih! Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai kekasih, saat berkenalan dengan perempuan saja ia terlihat kaku. Kagami jadi kepikiran dengan taruhannya bersama Aomine. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang agar bisa ia ajak ke acara Akashi, tapi setiap dipertengahan jalan selalu gagal. Kagami memang benar-benar payah soal perasaan perempuan. Ia benar-benar kalah dari teman SMA-nya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Lelaki berkeberadaan tipis itu saja sudah mendapatkan pacar, padahal kalau dilihat dari penampilan Kagami lebih keren daripada Kuroko, pikir Kagami begitu.

Tetapi entah kenapa bila dia didekat gadis itu, ia tidak terlihat kaku dan selalu peka bila perasaan gadis itu sedang memburuk. Ya gadis itu! Gadis yang saat ini sedang menyiram bunga dihalaman rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, Kagami jadi ikut tersenyum. _Aiiih_ … sepertinya lelaki macan ini mulai menyukai gadis itu.

"Menyukai dia? Yang benar saja!" ternyata Kagami belum menyadari perasaannya. Dasar tidak peka!

"Oi Fujika !" panggil Kagami. Segera Fujika melangkah menuju Kagami.

"Aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan. Mau ikut?"

"Taman hiburan?"

"Iya, ada banyak wahana permainan disana. Kau pasti suka"

"Aku mau ikut!"

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu kita kesana"

Fujika mengangguk dan segera berlari kekamarnya. Terdengar Fujika bergumam 'asyik' didalam kamarnya. Kagami hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat Fujika yang kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

"Waaaaah …." Mulut Fujika terbuka lebar.

Kagami melihat wajah takjub Fujika. Sekarang ini mereka sudah sampai di taman hiburan.

"Hei, tutup mulutmu! Bagaimana kalau ada lalat yang masuk" titah Kagami yang dijawab bungkaman Fujika.

"Ra-ramai sekali, bahkan ini lebih ramai ketimbang perayaan hari besar didesaku" kata Fujika.

"Ayo kita mulai menaiki wahana yang ada disini" ajak Kagami yang dijawab anggukan semangat Fujika.

Mula-mula mereka menaiki bianglala, kemudian dilanjutkan menaiki arum jeram dan kincir raksasa. Fujika terlihat sangat senang dan bersamangat. Dia selalu berteriak saat menaiki wahana-wahana disana, terutama saat menaiki _roller coaster_. Setelah puas menaiki wahana-wahana yang ada, mereka membeli _ice cream cone_. Tidak henti-hentinya Kagami membersihkan mulut Fujika yang belepotan menggunakan sapu tangan. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga mampir ke _photobox_.

"Kotak apa ini?" tanya Fujika kebingungan.

"Sudah masuk saja, nanti juga kau akan tahu" Mereka pun segera masuk kedalam tersebut.

"Lihat kearah itu!" titah Kagami pada Fujika sambil menunjuk kearah kamera. Dan kamera itu membidik gambar Kagami yang sedang menunjuk kearah kamera dan gambar melongo Fujika yang terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hahaha… Sekarang ikuti aku" Kagami membentuk huruf 'V' pada jari kanannya dan diikuti Fujika dijari kirinya.

Mereka terus berfoto dengan berbagai macam gaya, mulai dari gaya normal, wajah lucu yang terlihat bodoh, sampai wajah serius. Mereka tertawa-tawa didalam _photobox_ itu hingga kamera melakukan pemotretan terakhir. Sesaat sebelum difoto, Kagami membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya wajahmu yang belepotan _ice cream_ tadi terlihat manis"

Fujika yang awalnya melihat ke arah kamera langsung menoleh pada Kagami yang saat itu juga sedang melihat ke arahnya.

_Klik_

Kamera _photobox_ memotret mereka.

.

.

.

"Waaah tingginya …." Fujika memperhatikan keadaan taman hiburan dari atas menggunakan _ropeway_. "Aku baru tau ada benda yang dapat membuat kita dapat terbang seperti burung. Sayang nenek tidak ada disini, kalau saja beliau ada pasti dia juga tidak akan percaya bisa terbang seperti ini"

Kagami hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Fujika.

"Haah… capek sekali. Tidak henti-hentinya aku berteriak. Tapi aku senang, tempat ini sangat menyenangkan" ujar Fujika.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menikmati tempat ini" gumam Kagami.

Fujika duduk disebelah Kagami dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, membuat Kagami jadi salah tingkah.

"Ke-kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kagami tergagap.

"Ano… Arigatou Kagami-san, selama disini Kagami-san selalu membantuku, selalu menghiburku jika aku sedang rindu dengan tempat tinggalku dan selalu mengajakku ketempat-tempat yang belum pernah kulihat dan belum pernah kukunjungi. Maaf aku selalu merepotkan Kagami-san"

_Deg! Deg! Deg_!

"Sial, lagi-lagi perasaan ini muncul! Dan lagi kenapa muncul setiap bersama Fujika?" batin Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Kagami-san, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apakah kau sakit?"

"Te-tentu saja wajahku tidak memerah, baka! I-ini karena sinar matahari sore, tahu!" elak Kagami.

Fujika hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kagami. Fujika tahu pada dasarnya Kagami adalah orang baik dan lembut, tetapi perkatannya yang kasarlah yang membuat sifat-sifat itu tidak terlihat pada Kagami. Kini keduanya hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan matahari yang tenggelam.

"Pemandangan yang indah…" gumam Kagami pelan.

_Kluk!_

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mendarat dipundak Kagami. Saat dilihat Kagami itu adalah kepala Fujika yang bersender padanya. Wajah Kagami semakin memerah dan dia mulai gelagapan. Namun terdengar dengkuran halus dari Fujika. Oalah! Ternyata dia ketiduran.

"Mungkin dia kecapekan karena terlalu bersemangat" Kagami membiarkan Fujika tertidur dipundaknya. Tercium aroma menenangkan dari tubuh Fujika yang entah kenapa hal ini baru diketahui Kagami. Padahal Fujika sama sekali tidak menggunakan parfum.

_Drrrt … Drrrtt ... Drrrrrttt …_

_Handphone _Kagami bergetar, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Kagami segera merogoh saku celana _jeans_ biru dongkernya dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi Kiyoshi-senpai, ada apa?"

…

"Apa ?! Kebakaran?!"

.

.

.

Kagami mempercepat laju motornya agar segera sampai ditempat kerja Kagami. Fujika berpengan erat pada pinggul Kagami karena takut terjatuh.

"Sial ! Kenapa harus ada panggilan darurat disaat seperti ini !" umpat Kagami semakin mempercepat laju motornya.

Setelah sampai ditempat kerjanya, ia segera mengenakan seragam pemadam kebakarannya.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali setelah mengurus ini. Jangan buat ulah!" titah Kagami yang dibalas anggukan Fujika.

Kagami pun melesat pergi menggunakan motornya. Entah kenapa Fujika merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Tidak! Kagami-san pasti baik-baik saja…"doa Fujika.

.

Sudah berjam-jam sejak kepergian Kagami, tetapi kenapa dia belum juga kembali? Rasa khawatir Fujika makin menjadi. Dia benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kagami. Akhirnya, mobil pemadam kebakaran kembali ketempat kerja, tetapi kenapa tidak ada motor Kagami dibelakangnya? Fujika pun mendekati para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang terlihat …. sangat terburu-buru itu.

"Ano, kenapa Kagami-san tidak bersama kalian?"

"Eh? Bukankah kau pacar Kagami yang waktu itu?" timpal Kiyoshi.

Pacar? Sebenarnya Fujika tidak mengerti makna dari kata itu, tetapi baginya itu tidak terlalu penting untuk saat ini. Iya pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi dimana Kagami-san?"

"Maaf kami harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Kagami mengalami kecelakaan saat melakukan penyelamatan. Ia masuk kedalam kobaran api untuk menyelamatkan seorang nenek yang terjebak di gedung perpustakaan. Sekarang ia sedang dilarikan kerumah sakit, makanya kami terburu-buru agar kami bisa pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Kagami" ungkap Hyuga.

Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menyerang dada Fujika, rasa nyeri yang sangat menyesakkan dan menyakitkan.

"Ku-Kumohon, bawa aku juga ketempat Kagami! Bawa aku ketempat Kagami!"

.

.

.

Hyuga, Kiyoshi, dan Koganei berlari dilorong rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Kagami di kamar unit gawat darurat. Fujika mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Fujika masih belum percaya dengan berita yang didengarnya. Dikepalanya kini hanya dipenuhi dengan nama 'Kagami-san'. Ia ingin segera melihat keadaan Kagami dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tepat saat mereka sampai dikamar Kagami, dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kagami?" tanya Hyuga.

"Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami untuk menangani beliau, tetapi lukanya sangat parah. Sepertinya ia mengalami koma"

"Koma, dok? Lalu kapan Kagami akan bangun kembali? Apa dia akan sembuh?" tanya Koganei.

"Persentasi Kagami-san untuk bangun sangat tipis sekali. Tetapi kami akan berusaha agar Kagami dapat lolos dari koma-nya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" dokter yang menangani pergi meninggalkan mereka yang berwajah sedih, terutama Fujika. Dia terlihat sangat terpukul dan paling sedih diantara yang lainnya. Fujika mengamati Kagami yang terbaring lemah dengan alat-alat yang tidak Fujika ketahui dari balik kaca pintu kamar Kagami. Koganei, Kiyoshi, dan Hyuga berusaha menenangkan Fujika agar dia sabar dan tetap tabah dengan musibah ini. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh kepipinya…

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Kagami terbujur dirumah sakit. Ia sama sekali belum bangun dari koma-nya, tidak ada perkembangan baik yang berarti. Fujika selalu menjaga dan Kagami setiap harinya. Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang mengganti bunga yang ada di vas bunga sebelah meja tempat tidur Kagami dengan bunga yang baru. Bunga itu Fujika petik dari halaman rumah Kagami, bunga hasil menanamnya. Setelah itu ia duduk disamping tempat tidur Kagami sambil memandangi orang yang berbaring disana.

"Kagami-san … kapan kau akan bangun? Aku merindukan Kagami-san. Rindu melihat senyuman Kagami-san, rindu mendengar tawa Kagami-san, rindu saat Kagami-san membentakku karena telah melakukan hal yang membuat Kagami-san kesal, rindu akan perhatian Kagami-san padaku, rindu dengan masakan enak Kagami-san, rindu mengobati Kagami-san saat terluka. Aku benar-benar rindu… Aku ingin sekali membantu Kagami-san, tetapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Seandainya aku bisa menemukan hutan dizaman ini, aku akan mencari tanaman untuk menyembuhkan Kagami-san dan meraciknya menjadi obat"

Fujika meraih tangan kanan Kagami dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lagi-lagi rasa nyeri dihatinya kembali muncul.

"Maaf aku tidak berguna untuk Kagami-san…" Dan air mata pun kembali tumpah.

"Rumah terasa sepi tanpa Kagami-san. Tidak hanya rumah, tetapi aku juga kesepian. Jadi kumohon bangun Kagami-san…" lirih Fujika yang semakin deras tangisannya.

Fujika tidak melanjutkan monolog-nya, dia masih terus menangis. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"Ah iya, Kagami-san bilang kalau Kagami-san tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis" gumam Fujika sambil mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya. "Sepertinya, aku harus membereskan rumah Kagami-san, kalau begitu aku pulang kerumah dulu" Fujika terpaksa meninggalkan Kagami.

Beberapa saat kepergian Fujika, mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai beserta Momoi dan Takao datang menjenguk Kagami.

"Kagami-cchi…" Kise segera berlari ketempat Kagami berbaring.

"Maaf Kagami-kun kami baru sempat menjenguk" gumam Kuroko.

"Aku baru tahu kalau orang sepertimu bisa koma seperti ini" timpal Aomine.

"Perkataan bodoh macam apa itu, nanodayo!" hardik Midorima.

"Shin-chan, ini rumah sakit" ucap Takao.

"Aka-chin, boleh aku minta buah dikeranjang itu? Sepertinya segar"

"Ini buah untuk Taiga, Atsushi"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar Kagami dibuka.

"Ah, ternyata kalian yang datang…"

"Hyuga-senpai" panggil Kuroko. "Lama tidak berjumpa"

"Ano, bagaimana keadaan Kagami-cchi sekarang ini Hyuga-senpai?" tanya Kise.

"Tidak ada perkembangan dari hari-hari sebelumnya" ucap Hyuga lirih.

"Padahal aku ingin meletakkan bunga yang kubeli ini ke vas bunga, tapi sepertinya sudah ada yang menggatinya" gundam Momoi sambil meletakkan bunganya di meja vas bunga disamping tempat tidur Kagami.

"Ah, pacar Kagami selalu mengganti bunga di vas itu setiap harinya" timpal Hyuga.

"Apa ?! Pacar Kagami/Kagami-cchi/Kagami-kun/Kaga-chin/Taiga/Ta-chan?!" semua nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Hyuga.

"Iya pacar Kagami, apa kalian tidak tahu?" kata Hyuga _sweetdrop_.

"Kami baru tahu beritanya dari Hyuga-senpai" ucap Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia sudah mendapatkan pacar sebelum tanggal 1 Agustus" timpal Aomine. "Bisa-bisa aku kalah taruhan darinya"

"Kau bertaruh dengannya, Aomine-cchi?" tanya Kise.

"Begitulah. Aku bertaruh padanya untuk menunjukkan pasangannya di acara Akashi nanti"

"Hmm.. menarik" gundam Akashi.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rupa pacar Kagami. Bu-bukan berarti aku penasaran, nanodayo"

"Dasar Shin-chan _tsundere_…"

"Urusai kau, Takao!"

"Aku lapar …"

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan perutmu, Murasakibara-cchi" cibir Kise.

"Sudah, sudah. Ingat ini rumah sakit" ujar Momoi, namum Momoi sempat berpikir dan melanjutkan perkatannya"Tapi jika benar Kagami-kun mempunyai pacar, pastinya sekarang ini dia sangat terpukul karena melihat pacarnya terbaring koma dirumah sakit …."

.

.

.

Fujika menyiram tanamannya dengan tatapan kosong. ia tengah memikirkan Kagami dirumah sakit, memikirkan cara agar Kagami bisa bangun dari koma-nya. Ia ingin sedikit berguna untuk Kagami, tetapi sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus berbuat apa? Aku ingin Kagami-san bangun, aku ingin Kagami-san sadar …"

Hati dan pikiran Fujika benar-benar lelah, badannya juga terasa lemas. Ia pun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan segera masuk kerumah. Sepertinya dia harus istirahat, lagipula nanti malam ia akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga Kagami.

Saat memasuki kamarnya, Fujika melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya dari pojok kamarnya, lebih tepatnya dari dalam keranjang anyaman bambu miliknya. Fujika menuju arah yang bercahaya itu yang ternyata berasal dari setangkai bunga berwarna putih. Itu adalah Bunga Keajaiban. Tunggu? Bunga Keajaiban?!

"Ah, aku ingat! Ini … ini cara yang bisa kulakukan agar Kagami-san bangun dari tidurnya!" ujar Fujika senang.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia menuju ke dapur untuk merebus Bunga Keajaiban ditangannya. Setelah air rebusan bunga tersebut berubah warna kehijauan, Fujika segera memasukan air tersebut kedalam botol.

"Kagami-san, bertahanlah …."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Fujika segera pergi menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah tiba-tiba saja diguyuri hujan yang deras. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang segera berteduh agar pakaian mereka tidak basah. Semuanya, kecuali satu. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan sepinggang dengan ujung rambutnya yang sedikit diikat menggunakan tali pita berwarna perak tengah berlari menerobos tanpa menggunakan payung dilangit mendung Tokyo. Gadis itu terus berlari sambil mendekap sebuah botol yang sangat berharga baginya. Fujika terus berlari menuju rumah sakit. Meskipun kakinya sudah lelah, ia tetap berlari karena ia tidak ingin orang yang sangat berharga baginya menunggu. Setelah jarak tempuh sekitar 500 meter, akhirnya Fujika sampai dirumah sakit. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah menuju kamar rawat Kagami.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar Kagami, ia melihat sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya ada Kagami yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjangnya, tetapi ia melihat banyak bingkisan bunga dan buah di meja samping tempat tidur Kagami. Mungkin tadi teman-teman Kagami datang menjenguk, pikirnya. Ah, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu! Sekarang ini Fujika harus menyelamatkan Kagami.

Fujika menatap botol yang sedari tadi didekapnya, lalu beralih ke wajah Kagami yang tertidur damai. Hatinya perih melihat wajah yang biasanya terlihat menyenangkan berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia pun membuka tutup botol itu dan segera meneguk air rebusan Bunga Keajaiban itu. Sungguh, rasanya benar-benar pahit! Fujika hampir saja memuntahkan air itu, tetapi ia meyakinkan dirinya agar terus meneguk air rebusan itu sampai habis agar dia bisa membuat permohonan. Setelah semua air itu tertelan, kedua tangan dinginnya menggenggam kedua tangan Kagami.

"Kumohon, sembuhkan Kagami-san dari penyakitnya. Tolong, sadarkanlah dia dari koma-nya. Kumohon kabulkanlah permintaanku…"

Sedetik … dua detik … satu menit … Tidak terjadi sesuatu ….

"Kenapa …. Tidak beraksi?"

Fujika melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menatap keadaan Kagami yang tak bergeming.

"Kumohon bekerjalah …." Kepalanya tertunduk. Fujika tak sanggup menahan kepedihannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat jemari Kagami bergerak. Fujika menegakkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Kagami membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kagami-san …."

Kagami terdiam. Matanya mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Kelihatannya ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Kemudian matanya beralih ke Fujika. "Fu … Fujika ….,"

Fujika menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan. Ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya. "Kagami-san!" Segera ia memeluk tubuh lemah Kagami.

"Syukurlah … Syukurlah, Kagami-san sudah bangun. Syukurlah … syukurlah …" lirih Fujika masih memeluk tubuh Kagami yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan bingung Kagami.

"Ka-kamu kenapa menangis? Dan … kenapa badanmu basah kuyub begini?"

"Kagami-san tidak usah memikirkan itu. Yang penting sekarang Kagami-san sudah bangun. Syukurlah, Bunga Keajaibannya ternyata berfungsi. Syukurlah …" Fujika tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengucapkan syukur.

Kagami tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Fujika, tetapi dia paham kalau sepertinya Fujika sudah menimbulkan keajaiban untuknya.

"Arigatou, Fujika …." Kagami berkata dengan sangat lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya tidak menyangka ada keajaiban seperti ini. Kemungkinan Kagami-san untuk sadar sangat tipis. Bahkan saya pikir Kagami-san untuk bertahan tinggal menghitung hari. Tapi Tuhan punya rencana yang baik. Ini benar-benar kejadian yang baru pertama kali saya lihat" kata dokter sambil memeriksa keadaan Kagami.

Kagami hanya diam tak menanggapi sedangkan para mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai tersenyum senang mendengarkan penuturan dokter. Ya, setelah mendengar Kagami sadar dari koma-nya, mereka langsung datang esoknya untuk melihat keadaan Kagami.

"Syukurlah Kagami-kun sudah melewati masa kritisnya" gumam Kuroko.

"Kami senang saat mendengar Kaga-chin sudah sadar" ucap Murasakibara sambil mengunyah Maiubo kesukaannya.

"Untuk sementara ini Kagami-san dirawat dulu selama seminggu, setelah itu Anda sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata dokter meninggalkan kamar Kagami.

"Yo, jadi kau harus cepat sembuh agar bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, Bakagami" ujar Aomine sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kagami.

"Sakit, Aho!" hardik Kagami.

"Pacarmu pasti senang melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini" ucap Akashi.

"Tunggu dulu! Pacar? Aku mana punya pacar!" titah Kagami.

"Are? Tapi Hyuga-senpai bilang kalau pacar Kagami-cchi selalu datang menjaga Kagami-cchi. Dia selalu mengganti bunga di vas itu setiap hari-ssu" jelas Kise sambil menunjuk vas bunga yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Kagami.

"Maksudmu Fujika?" tanya Kagami.

"Hooo … Jadi namanya Fujika. Boleh juga kau memilih pasangan" timpal Aomine dengan senyum nakal khasnya.

"Nama yang bagus, bu-bukan berarti aku memujinya, nanodayo" ucap si _tsundere,_ Midorima.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu pacar Kagami-kun" gumam Kuroko.

"Ka-kalian salah paham! Dia bukan pacarku!" elak Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, Taiga. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membawa dia ke acaraku nanti. Ingat! Perkataanku ini mutlak!"

Kagami bungkam tak bisa membela diri. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama tinggal di rumah sakit hanya karena gunting melayang dari Akashi.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu. Tak terasa sudah akhir bulan Juli. Saat ini Kagami dan Fujika baru saja selesai makan malam. Yup, Kagami sudah keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Kagami tengah berpikir mengenai acara Akashi yang akan diadakan besok. Pasalnya saat ini dia ragu apa harus membawa Fujika atau tidak ke acara tersebut. Apa dia ajak gadis lain saja? Tapi siapa? Kagami benar-benar bingung dengan hal ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Fujika? Kagami mencari gadis itu ke kamarnya, tapi tidak ada. Di dapur dan di ruang tengah juga tidak ada. Namun Kagami melihat kaca pintu halaman terbuka. Dan di sanalah ia, melihat gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan sepinggang dengan ujung rambutnya yang sedikit diikat menggunakan tali pita berwarna perak itu tengah duduk di rumput halaman sambil mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Oi Fujika, sedang apa kau disitu?" panggil Kagami.

Yang disebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Hanya melihat langit dan menghirup udara malam" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kagami mendekat kearah Fujika dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku heran, bintang di sini tidak banyak seperti di tempatku" Fujika membuka suara.

"Menurutku tidak ada bedanya"

"Tapi menurutku berbeda. Di tempatku ada banyak sekali bintang bertebaran. Di sana bintang terlihat lebih indah daripada bintang-bintang di sini. Rasanya tangan kita bisa menggapai bintang-bintang itu jika kau mengulurkan tanganmu"

"Benarkah? Kalau memang begitu kau harus ajak aku ketempatmu agar kau bisa membuktikannya"

"Tentu saja, Kagami-san tidak akan menyesal melihatnya. Percaya padaku" ujar Fujika dengan senyum lebarnya dan juga dibalas dengan cengiran khas Kagami.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Fujika?"

"Silahkan Kagami-san,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa pulang ketempatmu lagi?"

Fujika menatap wajah Kagami lekat, begitu juga dengan Kagami. Selanjutnya Fujika menunduk memikirkan jawabannya. Kagami sedikit was-was jika pertanyaannya membuat Fujika sedih.

"Tentu saja … aku akan sedih meninggalkan tempat tinggalku dan mungkin aku akan selalu merindukannya. Tapi aku tidak kecewa tinggal disini, karena ada Kagami-san, orang yang sangaaat baik padaku, mengajarkanku banyak hal dan selalu menolongku didunia ini. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Kagami-san" Fujika mengucapkan itu dengan senyum lembutnya sambil menoleh kearah Kagami.

Lagi-lagi sensasi menggelitik di perutnya muncul. Saat mendengar perkataan Fujika dan melihat senyuman itu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dan darahnya mengalir deras kekepalanya, sehingga menimbulkan efek merah di pipinya.

"Dasar, kau mudah sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku malu" ucap Kagami sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Fujika untuk menutupi merah di wajahnya. "Tapi aku senang mendengarkan ucapanmu" lanjutnya.

Fujika hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Kagami yang sedikit _tsundere_. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau, menatap langit malam yang diselingi dengan hembusan angin yang membuai. Kagami juga tak bersuara. Ia masih mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar.

"Apakah aku menyukai gadis ini?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Kau saja yang baru menyadari perasaan itu. Dasar Bakagami!

"Fujika, apakah kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kagami.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarku, ya?" tanya Kagami lagi sambil menoleh kearah Fujika.

Pantas saja Fujika tak menjawab, ternyata ia tertidur. Kagami menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar, kalau memang mengantuk seharusnya langsung tidur di kamar. Merepotkan saja!" gumam Kagami dengan nada kesal tapi wajahnya tersenyum melihat wajah polos Fujika yang tertidur.

Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Fujika ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamar Fujika. Kagami membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk dan menarikkan selimut sampai sebatas bahu. Sekali lagi ia menatap wajah Fujika dan tersenyum simpul. Ragu-ragu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Fujika dan siapa sangka, ternyata ia memberanikan diri mencium kening Fujika. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar tersebut karena takut Fujika bangun karena perbuatannya dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Sungguh baru kali ini ia mencium seorang gadis!

"Sial, aku menyukai dia …."

.

.

.

Fujika mengelap dahinya yang penuh dengan keringat. Musim panas tahun ini memang lebih panas dari musim panas sebelumnya, tetapi Fujika tetap bersemangat berkebun dan menyiram tanaman-tanamannya di halaman rumah Kagami. Sejak jam 9 pagi Kagami sudah keluar dari rumahnya dan sampai sore ini ia belum juga pulang, katanya dia diajak bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Fujika sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa permainan basket itu, ia hanya mengangguk saja saat Kagami mengatakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deruman motor Kagami memasuki rumahnya, segera Fujika menyelesaikan acara menyiramnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima …" salam Kagami.

"Okaeri, Kagami-san" jawab Fujika.

"Astaga, wajahmu kotor sekali!" titah Kagami sambil melihat wajah Fujika yang kotor akibat tanah dan pupuk.

"Benarkah? Hehehe… sepertinya tadi aku terlalu bersemangat" kata Fujika terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, dan sebaiknya kau juga membersihkan dirimu. Lepas itu aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan sekarang saja, Kagami-san?"

"Baiklah akan kukatakan sekarang. Nanti malam temanku mengadakan acara di perusahaannya, dan dia mengundangku untuk kesana. Aku ingin mengajakmu, jadi kau mau ikut?"

"A-aku mau ikut!" jawab Fujika bersemangat.

"Setelah kita membersihkan diri, kita akan pergi ke departemen store untuk membeli gaun untukmu"

"Hai!" angguk Fujika dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Fujika selalu terlihat kekanak-kanakan jika diajak ketempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, dan Kagami senang melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kagami dan Fujika dalam perjalanan menuju departemen store. Kali ini Kagami membawa mobil sedan merah kesayangannya. Ini kali pertama Fujika naik mobil Kagami, karena biasanya Kagami selalu mengajaknya berpergian menggunakan motor. Fujika duduk tenang di bangku samping Kagami sambil sesekali bertanya pada Kagami. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 17.25, masih ada 3 jam lagi menuju acara perusahaan Akashi. Akhrinya mereka sampai ke departemen store. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Kagami melangkah menuju toko tempat ia biasa membeli pakaian. Fujika mengikutinya dari belakang..

"Oi, kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali? Nanti kalau tertinggal bagaimana?" titah Kagami sambil menarik tangan Fujika agar ia menjajari langkah Kagami.

Fujika melongo sejenak. Pasalnya ia tidak pernah berjalan sejajar dengan Kagami, ia selalu melangkah dibelakang laki-laki itu dan juga selama ini Kagami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini. Fujika hanya bisa tersenyum dengan perlakuan Kagami hari ini.

"Yup, kita sudah sampai di tokonya" ujar Kagami.

"_Etto_ … kalau begitu bisa lepaskan tangan Kagami-san?" gumam Fujika.

Kagami yang baru menyadari hal itu langsung melepaskan tangannya. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha, wajah Kagami-san lucu" ucap Fujika.

"U-Urusai! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera mencari gaun untukmu"

"Ah Kagami-san, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tiba-tiba pemilik toko datang menghampiri Kagami dan Fujika.

"Ya, tolong carikan gaun yang bagus dan cocok untuknya" ucap Kagami.

"Baiklah Kagami-san, kalau begitu mari Nona" Fujika pun mengikuti pemilik toko itu.

Kagami juga mulai mencari-cari _tuxedo_ yang pas untuknya. Setelah mendapatkan _tuxedo_ yang menurut dia pas, Kagami segera mencobanya diruang ganti. Kagami memilih _tuxedo_ berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna sama dengan gradasi atas rambutnya. Biasanya dia selalu mengenakan pakaian-pakaian yang berwarna gelap, tapi tak apalah sekali-sekali ia tampil beda.

"Waah.. Kagami-san keren sekali mengenakan pakaian itu" puji Fujika.

Saat Kagami menoleh kearah Fujika, ia terperangah. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun _dress_ selutut berwarna merah gelap dengan tali dibahunya. Gaun itu sangat padu dengan warna kulitnya, sangat cocok. Apalagi ditambah dengan sepatu high heels berwarna senada dengan gaunnya yang tampak gemerlap yang menghiasi kakinya, benar-benar terlihat sangat anggun.

"Ka-kau juga cocok dengan gaun itu" gumam Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Waaah… Kalian nampak serasi sekali dengan pakaian-pakaian itu" timpal sang pemilik toko yang membuat wajah Kagami tambah memerah.

"Ka-Kalau begitu kami ambil ini" ujar Kagami.

Setelah melakukan transaksi, Kagami membawa Fujika ke salon untuk mempercantik penampilan Fujika. Fujika terlihat risih saat wajah dan rambutnya di tata dan di rias, jadi Fujika di percantik sesimpel mungkin. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan dibuat sedikit bergelombang dan diberi hiasan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura di sebelah kanan rambutnya. Wajahnya dipoles dengan beberapa _make up_, terkesan natural dan tidak berlebihan. Kagami hanya menunggu sambil membaca majalah olah raga.

"A-ano Kagami-san, a-apa aku terlihat aneh?" gumam Fujika setelah selesai di rias. Kagami mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalahnya dan melihat Fujika. Melihat penampilan Fujika, dia benar-benar terpesona. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya kembali muncul semburat merah. Benar-benar terlihat seperti tipe gadis idaman Kagami, elegan. Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan kiri yang menutupi mulut.

"Ka-Kagami-san? B-Bagaimana? Benar-benar aneh ya?" tanya Fujika lagi.

"Ti-tidak kok. Kau …. Terlihat cantik" Baru kali ini Kagami memuji Fujika cantik, dan itu membuat Fujika merunduk ikut merona.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang agar tidak terlalu telat sampai di sana" ujar Kagami sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Fujika yang tentu saja membuatnya makin tersipu.

.

.

.

"Acaranya sudah di mulai, tapi kenapa Kagami-cchi belum datang juga-ssu?" ujar Kise yang sedari tadi melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

"Kenapa kau yang heboh sendiri-nanodayo?" kata Midorima.

"Habis aku penasaran dengan dengan rupa Fujika-cchi-ssu~"

"Mungkin dia malu membawa gadis yang bernama Fujika itu" timpal Aomine yang disebelahnya bersama dengan gadis bersurai ungu gelap, pasangan yang dibawa Aomine.

"Kuroko juga belum datang" timpal Takao.

"Ah itu dia Kuro-chin datang" tunjuk Murasakibara kearah pintu masuk. Terlihat disana dia membawa seorang gadis bersurai pink lembut panjang.

"Eh, Momoi-cchi/Satsuki/Momoi!" histeris Kise, Aomine dan Midorima.

"_Doumo_…" sapa Kuroko.

"Kenapa pasanganmu Satsuki, Tetsu?!" gundam Aomine.

"Memangnya salah Dai-chan!" hardik Momoi sebal.

"Kekasihku tidak bisa datang karena dia ada acara keluarga" jawab Kuroko kalem.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang rupanya" gumam Akashi yang tangan kirinya diapit oleh seorang gadis bersurai coklat.

"Siapa yang ada disebelahmu itu Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Perkenalkan, dia calon istriku"

"Waah… cantik sekali~ Sangat serasi dengan Akashi-kun" puji Momoi.

"Dimana pasangan kalian, Shintarou, Ryouta, Kazunari?" tanya Akashi.

"Mereka sedang ke toilet-nanodayo" jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Murasakibara-cchi yang curang! Dia tidak membawa pasangan-ssu" cibir Kise.

"Tentu saja aku membawa pasangan. Ini dia" gumam Murasakibara sambil menunjukkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya.

"Maiubo ?!" Kise dan Aomine kembali histeris.

"Dialah pasanganku…" jelas Murasakibara sambil tersenyum polos. Mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ akibat tingkah teman mereka yang satu ini.

Akhirnya yang para mantan Kiseki no Sedai tunggu pun tiba. Terlihat di pintu masuk seorang laki-laki tinggi tegap mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna sama dengan gradasi atas rambutnya bergandengan tangan dengan gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan panjang yang dibuat sedikit bergelombang dan diberi hiasan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura di sebelah kanan rambutnya yang mengenakan gaun _dress_ selutut berwarna merah gelap. Semua mata tamu undangan terperangah melihat kehadiran mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami dan Fujika.

"Itu Kagami-kun bersama pacarnya" gundam Kuroko.

"Dia terlihat berbeda" kata Takao.

"Huwaaaaa ! Jadi itu yang namanya Fujika-chan? Cantik sekali~ Terlihat sangat serasi dengan Kagami-kun" timpal Momoi dengan mata berbinar.

"Yo!" sapa Kagami didepan para mantan Kiseki no Sedai.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Taiga, kupikir kau melanggar perintahku." gumam Akashi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih sayang nyawaku" elak Kagami.

"Jadi ini pacarmu-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Be-begitulah. Perkenalkan namanya Nagawa Fujika"

"Salam kenal. Namaku Nagawa Fujika" ujar Fujika sambil merundukkan kepalanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Nee Fujika-cchi, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Kagami-cchi? Padahal kan Kagami-cci itu bodoh, makannya banyak dan jika didekat perempuan sifatnya kaku dan tidak peka" tanya Kise, sedangkan Kagami misuh-misuh mendengar perkataan Kise.

"Awalnya juga kupikir begitu, tetapi setelah dekat dengan Kagami-san ternyata dia tidak seperti itu. Dia baik, lucu, perhatian, selalu memasak makanan yang enak untukku, selalu mengajakku pergi ketempat-tempat yang belum pernah kutemui, dan juga Kagami-san selalu mengajarkanku banyak hal" jawab Fujika sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kagami yang wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum percaya kau bisa mendapatkan pacar seperti dia, Bakagami. Sial, aku kalah lagi" umpat Aomine sambil meninju bahu kanan Kagami.

"Lain kali kau jangan meremehkanku, Ahomine" ucap Kagami dengan senyum khas-nya.

"Aku senang Kagami-kun sudah mendapatkan pacar. Selamat ya, Kagami-kun" ujar Kuroko yang disambung dengan anggukan Kisedai yang lain.

Sebenarnya Fujika tidak mengerti dengan percakapan mereka. Sedari tadi mereka menyebutkan kata 'pacar'. Sebenarnya itu artinya apa? Fujika jadi ingin bertanya dengan mereka.

"Ano, sebenarnya pacar itu apa?"

Para Kisedai, Momoi dan Takao langsung menatap ke arah Fujika dengan tatapan terkejut. Pertanyaan macam itu? Sedangkan Kagami, dia mulai panik karena pertanyaan dari Fujika.

"Ah, se-sepertinya Fujika haus ya? A-aku juga sepertinya haus. Ka-kalau begitu biar kami ambil minum dulu. Ayo Fujika" ajak Kagami terbata-bata.

"Biar aku saja yang mengajak Fujika-chan mengambil minum. Mari Fujika-chan" ujar Momoi sambil menarik tangan Fujika. Sedangkan Fujika hanya pasrah ditarik Momoi.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Akashi menatap tajam ke arah Kagami.

"Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami, Taiga" kata Akashi.

Kagami menghela nafas. Ia tahu, hal ini pasti akan terbongkar.

"Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan …."

.

.

.

"Ini minuman untukmu, Fujika-chan" ucap Momoi sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman ke Fujika.

"Ah, arigatou" Fujika menerima minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata pacar Kagami-kun secantik ini. Dia beruntung sekali" puji Momoi.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-san juga tidak kalah cantik"

"Panggil Satsuki saja, habis Momoi-san terdengar sangat formal"

"Wah .. wah .. jadi ini gadis taruhan Kagami" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong perkataan Fujika. Reflex mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Imayoshi-san!" panggil Momoi.

"Boleh juga Kagami membawa gadis cantik seperti ini untuk dijadikan taruhannya" ujar Imayoshi yang disebelahnya berdiri Hanamiya.

"Gadis taruhan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fujika tak mengerti

.

.

"Begitulah ceritanya …" ujar Kagami mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ja-jadi kalian selama ini tinggal bersama-nanodayo" ucap Midorima tak percaya.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah tidur bersama?" tanya Aomine absurd.

"Aho! Aku bukan sepertimu yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" hardik Kagami.

"Dasar Aomine mesum-ssu" umpat Kise.

"Urusai Kise!" timpal Aomine.

"Hmmm … ini menarik. Gadis yang terseret ke masa depan? Kupikir kejadian aneh seperti itu hanya ada di film-film drama saja" gumam Akashi sambil melipat tangaannya didepan dada.

"Tapi menurutku Fuji-chin cocok dengan Kaga-chin. Aku jadi ingin punya pacar seperti Fuji-chin" gundam Murasakibara sambil memakan kekasihnya, Maiubo.

"Sayang sekali kalau kau dan Fujika belum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataan Murasakibara. Boleh Fujika jadi milikku?" goda Takao.

"O-Oi …" Kagami gelagapan harus menjawab apa.

"Hahaha ... aku hanya bercanda" lanjut Takao.

"Aku heran dengan Kagami-cchi, apakah Kagami-cchi tidak ada perasaan suka dengan Fujika-cchi? Kalian kan tinggal dalam satu rumah cukup lama, Fujika-cchi juga baik dan cantik. Apa yang kurang?" tanya Kise.

"I-Itu …. Aku …."

"Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, Kise" potong Aomine, kemudian dia melanjutkan perkataanya lagi. "Kalian tahu sendiri kan, Bakagami ini sangat bodoh dalam urusan cinta makanya ia susah bila berdekatan dengan seorang gadis. Mungkin baru pertama kali ini ia menemukan gadis seperti Fujika, karena itu ia jadi lamban menyadari perasaannya. Apa aku benar?"

"Benar juga, Kagami-kun kan sifatnya sedikit _tsundere_ seperti Midorima-kun" timpal Kuroko.

"Ja-Jangan membawa namaku, Kuroko! Lagipula aku tidak _tsundere_!" elak Midorima.

Semua kembali menatap Kagami untuk mengetahui apakah perkataan Aomine tadi benar atau tidak.

.

.

"Gadis taruhan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Fujika tak mengerti.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu, ya? Kudengar dari Aomine kalau ia mengadakan taruhan dengan Kagami untuk membawa pasangan mereka ke acara Akashi ini. Jadi kau gadis taruhannya? Beruntung sekali Kagami" jelas Imayoshi dengan seringai liciknya.

Fujika menatap tidak percaya ke arah Imayoshi.

"Imayoshi-san tidak berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu!" hardik Momoi.

"Eh? Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu gadis ini agar dia menyadari kalau dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Kagami" ucap Imayoshi.

Fujika menunduk, perkataan Imayoshi mengelilingi kepalanya. Ia memegang dadanya, entah kenapa rasanya di sana sakit sekali. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi, Fujika pun berlari ke luar gedung acara.

"Fujika-chan !" panggil Momoi.

.

.

"Aomine benar, aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukainya. Aku suka saat dia tersenyum. Aku suka saat ia menjawab salam dariku saat aku pulang kerja, aku merasa seperti tidak sendiri dirumah dan merasa senang saat ada orang yang selalu menungguku pulang. Aku tak suka melihat wajahnya menangis saat dia merindukan tempat tinggalnya, rasanya tidak tega. Aku suka kepolosannya, perhatiannya, semua tentangnya. Aku mencintai dia" ungkap Kagami dengan wajah merah padam.

Kuroko menepuk punggung Kagami, dan berkata "Jika itu yang dirasakan Kagami-kun, lebih baik Kagami-kun ungkapkan pada Fujika-san"

"Kuroko-cchi benar-ssu, Kagami-cchi harus mengungkapkan pada Fujika-cchi" timpal Kise.

"Sebelum Atsushi dan Kazunari mengambil dia" sambung Akashi.

"Kagami-kun! Kagami-kun gawat!" teriak Momoi sambil berlari ke arah mereka.

"A-ada apa Satsuki? Kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya Aomine heran.

"Fujika-chan … Fujika-chan pergi!" ungkap Momoi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami makin tidak mengerti.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Imayoshi-san, lalu Imayoshi-san memprovokasikan tentang taruhan Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun pada Fujika-chan. Setelah mendengar hal itu Fujika-chan lari keluar gedung" jelas Momoi.

Semua nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Momoi.

"Cih, orang licik itu! Kenapa dia malah mencari masalah!" geram Takao kesal.

"Kagami-cci, lakukan sesuatu-ssu!" timpal Kise, tetapi Kagami hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Kaga-chin, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Sudah terlambat… Mungkin dia sudah membenciku sekarang" gumam Kagami menunduk.

"Kagami-kun bodoh!" umpat Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko-teme ?!" Kagami terpancing emosi.

"Bukankah Kagami-kun menyukainya? Kalau memang Kagami-kun menyukainya, seharusnya Kagami menyusulnya" ujar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya benar, kau harus memberitahu perasaanmu padanya dan menjelaskan tujuanmu membawa Fujika ke sini bukan karena untuk taruhan semata" gundam Akashi,

"Tapi … Bagaimana kalau dia sudah terlanjur membenciku? Bagaimana kalau Fujika tidak mempunyai perasaan padaku?" tanya Kagami ragu.

"Bodoh! Kalau belum dicoba mana tahu! Urusan diterima atau ditolak itu belakangan, yang penting kau sudah jujur dengan perasaanmu!" ujar Aomine agak gemas dengan jalan pikiran teman sekaligus rivalnya ini.

"Lagipula Oha Asa bilang, peruntungan Leo hari ini lumayan bagus, asalkan kau berpikir bijak dalam mengambil keputusan" ucap Midorima.

Mereka semua benar, seharusnya Kagami tidak meragukan hatinya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Fujika dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Terima kasih semua, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" segera Kagami pergi meninggalkan gedung acara untuk mencari Fujika.

.

.

.

**_Kudengar dari Aomine kalau ia mengadakan taruhan dengan Kagami untuk membawa pasangan mereka ke acara Akashi ini …_**

**_Aku hanya ingin memberitahu gadis ini agar dia menyadari kalau dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Kagami …_**

**_Di manfaatkan oleh Kagami_****_ … _**

**_Di manfaatkan oleh Kagami … _**

**_Di manfaatkan oleh Kagami …_**

Fujika terus berlari tak tentu arah dilangit malam kota Tokyo. Di dalam otaknya terus terngiang perkataan Imayoshi dan itu membuat hatinya makin sakit. Air mata terus mengalir dari matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kagami padanya karena selama ini Kagami selalu bersikap baik padanya. Ia tak tahu kalau selama ini dia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh Kagami.

Karena tak hati-hati, Fujika terjatuh di trotoar dan mengakibatkan lututnya berdarah.

"Sakit …." ringisnya sambil memegangi lututnya.

Tidak! Hatinya lebih sakit daripada sakit dilututnya. Ia pun bangkit, melepeas sepatu high heels-nya dan kembali berlari. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus kemana, yang ia tahu dia ingin pergi menjauh dari Kagami untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sakit.

Sementara itu Kagami tengah menyetir mobilnya. Matanya terus fokus mencari Fujika di sepanjang jalan. Sedari tadi ia belum menemukan keberadaan Fujika.

"Fujika … Dimana kau sekarang …." gumam Kagami.

Fujika terus berlari sambil menahan perih di kakinya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Terlihat ada sebuah taman diseberang jalan, segera ia menyebrang dan masuk kedalam taman tersebut. Saat sudah sampai di salah satu bangku taman, ia duduk sambil menenangkan nafasnya. Ia benar-benar lelah berlari, namun sedetik kemudian dia melipat kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Kembali air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya, bersamaan dengan itu isakannya makin mengencang.

"Hu .. hu .. hu …. Kagami-san jahat! Aku ingin bersama nenek. Aku rindu pada nenek. Ternyata di dunia ini kejam, nek. Bahkan Kagami-san yang kupercaya juga tega padaku. Aku ingin pulang!"

Tiba-tiba kumpulan gagak hitam berterbangan mengelilingi taman itu. Awan hitam menutupi sinar dari bulan purnama. Embusan angin menerpa wajah Fujika, menampilkan bola matanya yang penuh dengan air mata. Angin aneh itu membentuk sebuah pusaran angin yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan meluas.

"Itu …."

Ya Fujika ingat, itu adalah pusaran angin yang pernah menyeret Fujika ke dunia ini.

Sementara itu Kagami masih terus mencari keberadaan Fujika. Ini hampir tengah malam dan ia belum menemukannya juga. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah pusaran angin dari kejauhan.

"Sial, di saat seperti ini ada angin beliung!" umpatnya.

Tapi tunggu! Angin itu terlihat aneh, tidak seperti angin beliung pada umumnya. Kagami jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan ….."

Segera Kagami menyetir mobilnya ke sumber angin itu, yang mengarah ke sebuah taman. Segera Kagami keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam taman tersebut. Saat dirinya masuk, ia melihat Fujika tengah berdiri beberapa meter menghadap pusaran angin itu. Kagami langsung berlari sambil meneriakan nama Fujika.

"Fujika !"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis bergaun merah itu pun menoleh. Ia terkejut melihat Kagami berlari kearahnya.

"Kagami-san …."

Kagami berada di depan Fujika. Berdiri dengan tatapan penuh rasa bersalah. Kagami seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi mulutnya terasa kaku. Ia tak tahu harus memulai cerita dari mana. Tapi saat melihat Fujika, dadanya benar-benar terasa lega. Kagami tidak peduli dengan mulutnya yang terasa kaku dan tubuhnya pun langsung memeluk Fujika. Ia mendekap tubuh gadis itu dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kagami. Ia memeluknya erat, takut Fujika akan pergi sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Fujika merasakan dekapan Kagami yang sangat posesif, baru kali ini Kagami memeluk dirinya.

"Maaf …." gumam Kagami yang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata Fujika.

Tubuh Fujika bergetar hebat diselingi dengan isakannya yang pelan. Kagami makin erat memeluk tubuh Fujika.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini …" gumam Kagami lagi disela-sela isakan Fujika.

Kagami melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Fujika, memaksa Fujika agar mau menatap ke dalam bola matanya.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis…. Aku tidak suka melihat wajah cantikmu yang menangis" ucap Kagami sambil menghapus air mata Fujika dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah jahat padamu. Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf. Memang benar sebelumnya Aomine mengajakku taruhan untuk membawa pasangan ke acara Akashi, tapi aku mengajakmu ke sana bukan karena taruhan itu. Melainkan aku memang benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pasanganku. Aku … menyukaimu"

Fujika terkejut mendengar penuturan Kagami.

"Kagami-san …"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu … Aku bukanlah orang yang… akh! Bagaimana ya mengatakannya… Ka-kau tahu kan kalau aku orang yang kaku, tidak peka, dan tidak romantis terhadap perempuan, te-tetapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau pe-perasaanku saat bersamamu selama ini adalah perasaaan suka. Jadi aku ingin… kau jadi pacarku" ungkap Kagami. Wajahnya sangaaaat memerah.

"Ano Kagami-san, se-sebenarnya pacar itu apa?" tanya Fujika polos.

Kagami tersenyum mendengar kalimat polos Fujika. Ia pun memegang kembali kedua bahu Fujika untuk meyakinkannya.

"Baiklah, akan ku ulangi perkataanku. Fujika, aku mencintaimu … Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mata Fujika membulat dan muncul rona merah dipipinya. Fujika nampak harus menjawab apa. Ia pun mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku tidak bisa …. Aku tidak bisa membenci Kagami-san. Aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanku. Tanpa sengaja aku juga menyukai Kagami-san. Aku … juga mencintai Kagami-san" ucap Fujika sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Mendengar jawaban Fujika, Kagami langsung berhamburan memeluknya. Kagami terlampau senang mendengar jawaban dari Fujika.

"Arigatou, Fujika…" lirih Kagami didalam pelukannya.

Fujika membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kagami. Ia pun membalas pelukan Kagami. Pelukan itu terasa hangat sampai-sampai mereka tak ingin melepaskannya. Senyum kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah masing-masing. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Kagami mengangkat dagu Fujika dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya perlahan. Fujika tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia pun memejamkn kedua matanya. Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya menempel, tetapi terasa lembut dan sangat pas untuk sebuah ciuman pertama. Yup, itu merupakan _first kiss_ pertama dalam hidup mereka.

Saat mereka menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing, terdengar bunyi dentuman sebanyak 12 kali dari arah jam besar yang berdiri kokoh ditengah-tengah taman.

"Sudah jam 12 …" gumam Kagami.

"Sudah jam 12? Berarti kalau begitu… _Otanjoubi Omedatou_, Kagami-san" ucap Fujika dengan senyum lebarnya. Kagami nampak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu tanggal ulang tahunku? Bukankah aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu? Bahkan aku sendiri saja lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku"

"Aku diberitahu oleh Hyuga-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai saat mereka menjenguk Kagami-san waktu Kagami-san masih koma dirumah sakit" jawab Fujika yang kemudian memberikan sesuatu benda bulat kecil berwarna keemasan ke Kagami.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah apapun untuk Kagami-san. Aku hanya bisa memberikan Kagami-san ini" benda bulat kecil itu merupakan obat penyembuhan luka luar milik keluarga Fujika yang digunakan untuk mengehentikan pendarahan sebagai pertolongan pertama. "Kagami-san sering terluka jika habis bekerja memadamkan api, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini"

Tiba-tiba pusaran angin tadi mulai menipis dan mengecil.

"A-anginnya mulai hilang" tutur Fujika.

Fujika bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi ia rindu dengan nenek dan kampung halamannya, tapi di sisi lain ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Kagami. Ini pilihan yang sulit bagi Fujika.

"Pulanglah …"

Fujika terkejut mendengar kata Kagami.

"Pulanglah. Bukankah kau merindukan nenekmu? Dan juga bukankah kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan penduduk desa? Ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau bisa kembali ke kampung halamanmu"

"Kagami-san…."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kau pulanglah" ucap Kagami dengan senyum lembutnya.

Fujika tak bisa menahan air matanya, ia pun langsung memeluk erat Kagami dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut Kagami di kepalanya. Sungguh, Kagami tak ingin berpisah dari Fujika. Tapi ini adalah hal terbaik untuk Fujika, maka dari itu Kagami merelakan Fujika pergi demi kebahagiannya.

"Aku ingin memberikanmu ini …" Kagami melepaskan kalungnya dan memakaikannya ke leher Fujika.

"Bu-bukankah ini …."

"Iya aku tahu, ini adalah kalung kesayanganku. Aku ingin kau menjaganya sebagai tanda aku selalu ada bersamamu. Jangan lupakan aku, ya"

Fujika memegang kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan Kagami-san"

Kagami tersenyum mendengarkan kalimat Fujika.

"Kagami-san, maukah kau menungguku? Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa kembali ke sini lagi, tapi bisakah Kagami-san menungguku?"

"Tentu … tentu saja aku akan menunggumu. Aku tidak keberatan menunggumu sampai berapa lama sekalipun"

Mereka saling tersenyum sebagai tanda perpisahan. Inilah saatnya Fujika harus pergi, kembali ke dimensi asalnya.

"Jaga diri Kagami-san…." Dan Fujika pun masuk kedalam pusaran angin dan seketika itu juga pusaran angin itu menghilang meninggalkan Kagami yang berdiri sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Begitulah kisah cintaku, kisah dari cinta pertamaku. Selama dia pergi aku kembali menjalani aktifitasku, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Jika memang aku benar-benar merindukannya aku akan ke halaman rumah dan menyirami tanaman-tanaman yang ia tanam. Aku selalu berpikir, sedang apa dia disana? Bagaimana keadaanya? Sungguh aku ingin tahu kabarnya. Rasa cintaku padanya sampai saat ini masih belum pudar, bahkan semain lama semakin besar. _**

**_ Dan sekarang sudah tanggal 2 Agustus lagi. Sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian Fujika dari hidupku. Aku tak tahu kapan ia akan kembali, tetapi aku akan terus menunggu sampai kapanpun itu. Karena inilah bukti cintaku padanya, bukti kesetiaanku padanya, bukti janjiku padanya dan rasa ini tidak akan pudar._**

"Kagami-kun, ayo tiup lilinya sebelum meleleh mengenai kue" ujar Kuroko yang diiringi dengan senyuman para mantan Kiseki no Sedai.

**_Aku harap … Fujika datang kembali …._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[**THE END]**

* * *

**A/N: *Baca ulang ceritanya* Fanfic macam apa iniiii ! (ToT)  
**

**Maafkan Fuji yang sudah membuat fanfic nista tentang Kagami. ****Habis Fuji bingung mau ngasih kado apa untuk chara kesayangan Fuji di KnB ini, jadinya Fuji bikin fanfic untuk kado ulang tahun dia. **Apalagi fanfic ini gak normal untuk oneshoot, dan juga lanjutannya baru selesai sekarang. Pastinya ini kepanjangan banget untuk dibaca dalam 1 chapter, maaf kalau reader's bacanya jadi bosen. Selain itu juga Fuji merasa alurnya maksa dan kecepatan, ide ceritanya pasaran, banyak pengulangan kata, dan endingnya juga jelek dan maksa, serta mungkin banyak hal-hal ngaco didalam ceritanya. Otak Fuji benar-benar terbatas dalam ide maupun dalam pendeskripsian, gak pinter (T.T) Tapi syukurlah fanfic-nya bisa diselesaikan :')

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah nge-fav maupun yang nge-review saat fanfic ini belum rampung. Fuji sudah lanjutkan ceritanya :'D**

**Masih berkenankah me-RnR fanfic ini? Fuji benar-benar butuh banget kritik dan saran dari reader's sekalian *puppyeyes:modeOn  
**

**v**

**v**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

Sinar bulan purnama menerangi dinginnya desa kecil itu. Desa tersebut dikelilingi oleh hutan yang sangat luas. Sekarang ini penduduk sedang tertidur menyiapkan tenaga untuk aktifitas besok, semuanya kecuali satu. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 150cm mengenakan jubah coklat gelap yang hampir menyelubungi kepala dan setengah tubuhnya tengah menelusuri hutan. Tanggan kanannya membawa sebuah keranjang, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang obor kecil. Sesekali ia mengambil beberapa tanaman di hutan seperti dedaunan, biji-bijian, akar dan batang tanaman, jamur, buah, bunga, rimpang dan masih banyak lagi. Rata-rata yang ia ambil mengandung khasiat untuk penyembuhan.

Ia senang melihat isi keranjangnya yang penuh, sesekali ia bersyukur dan berterima kasih karena hutan telah memberikan semua yang ia butuhkan. Saat lebih dalam ia memasuki hutan, ia melihat setangkai bunga berwarna putih yang sangat terang di kegelapan malam. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama gadis itu mencari, ia kembali menemukan 'Bunga Kebahagiaan'. Bunga yang air rebusannya dapat mengabulkan keinginannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Gadis itu pun memegang kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku kembali … Kagami-san …."

**v**

**v**

**v**

**(RnR Please~)**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
